nakanohito_genome_jikkyouchuufandomcom-20200215-history
Aikawa Makino
Makino Aikawa (逢河・マキノ) a quiet and handsome love-game streamer who sleeps almost all the time and lets his eyes do most of the talking for him. This led him to turn to love games for comfort and shut himself in his own world. Later, Akatsuki helps get him back on his feet and move on. A running gag in the series is how anyone, male or female, who looks into his eyes for five seconds can be charmed by him. Appearance Aikawa is a slim man with fair skin, dark purple eyes and short hair of matching color. Most of the time, he appears to have a pair of black earbuds that are mainly shown in his ears. He also has a black and white, diamond-patterned headdress. He wears a gray dress shirt and black tie, a buttoned up dark gray cardigan. He also has long, dark gray pants and black shoes as well. Personality Aikawa has a very timid personality and rarely talks; if he does, he only speaks a few words at a time. He is known for his professional streaming of love games and despite his less-than-lengthy commentary, he is able to easily attract many of his viewers with his gaze. During his time in District 13, he is often shown falling asleep or being tired. The discord between Aikawa and his parents has led to him giving up on the world and humans themselves, which may explain his generally distant behavior around others. History Relationships Abilities, Equipment, Powers Plot Episode 1 (Stages 1 and 2) Makino receives a message on his screen about playing the closed beta of "The Ones Within - Genome" Unaware of its true meaning. He gets sent to the new world but it's unknown what he was doing when the 1st stage was going on. Later Paka enters the tower where he brings Iride, Karin, and Kaikoku. Paca wanted everyone to introduce themselves starting with Iride. He was sleeping all the time which made Paka introduce him instead oh him. After everyone has introduced themselves, Paka informs them about the second stage which is called Oujia Board Exchange where everyone has to pull a straw and whoever gets one must participate in the second stage. He doesn't get a Paka straw which means he won't participate in the second stage. Episode 2 (Stage 3) Makino was summoned with the others outside so that Paka can explain to them the second stage. Whilst everyone seems quite miserable about having to go along with this, Yuzu and Aki are excited once they see the giant egg. The next stage is revealed by Paka to be a nurturing game where they must hatch a girl from the egg and make the school idol Hikaru Genju fall in love with her and he says how there is no limit to how many people can take part but it must be a minimum of four. Anya looks to Himiko saying how she's the obvious choice to put on the team. She then hides behind Aki. The people involved with this stage are Aki, Himiko, Anya, and Makino. Both Aki and Himiko are more gentle with taking care of the egg and want to safely hatch it compared to Anya who was a bit out of place and Makino is just sleeping. The group finds out the egg will hatch in one hour after warming it, so Aki decides to warm it by squeezing the outside of the egg and hugging it. Himiko says how that wouldn't produce enough heat so Iride goes and finds heaters that were in the barn. Soon after this, they have created enough heat, and the group stands around the egg in a circle holding hands. Aki (as well as Himiko) start praying for how if the 'birth' does not go well then they would at least be able to make food from the egg. The egg begins to crack so Himiko urges everyone to think about their preference for the girl. He wanted the girl to have afro hair. With the other 3's thoughts, Murasaki hatched from the egg. When Murasaki came out form the egg Anya says how this furball can accomplish the mission. Himiko tells her that she loves her as to how she is. Then Murasaki looks at Makino and blushes. Later in the day, Murasaki is pulling out her hair and clumps whilst repeating he loves me, he loves me not. To this Aki asks if she's okay or if she's not feeling well. Murasaki replies to her 'Pa' about how her heart is pounding. Iride calls for Himiko (Ma) telling her how Murasaki has a fever, it's because she has fallen in love with Makino. Later, when they're eating dinner, Anya and Himiko start to argue over the value of the nurturing game. Anya thinks of it to be stupid whereas Himiko replies back saying how he is Murasaki's father and how he has a responsibility towards her. Eventually, Himiko has enough and pulls one of her flash grenades blinding the 3 boys because of their actions. The next day everyone meets up at the school with Yuzu and Karin and Yuzu compliments how Murasaki is a nice girl which Aki is happy about. Shortly after this, we see Anya denied access into the school and is disqualified as it is a girls school. Then Aki and Makino dress up in schoolgirls outfit. This was meant to be a disguise for them to be allowed into the school. Then encounter Hikaru in the hallway with girls. Murasaki wanted to bake him something so he would love it. All of them went to the cooking class and decide to bake cookies for Hikaru eventually, Makino and Aki are considered to be in the way and are kicked out by the girls. They instead decide to spy on the idol. They wait outside in the bushes in front of his window and overhear the idol shouting about how every present he has received is not worthy enough to be given to him. Right after this Murasaki comes in with the cookies, gives them to him and leaves. He soon starts ranting about how much more striking Murasaki is and how he wouldn't live up to his name. Murasaki overheard this and tried to reassure him but was cut off. The idol grabs a bottle of wine he had just drank from and ran towards Murasaki aiming to knock her as she had seen his 'disgraceful' side. Luckily Makino makes it just in time to jump through the window and grab another bottle that was in the room and smash the idol's head with it. Then Hikaru wakes up and turns around seeing Makino's face and eventually he fell for his looks and gets knocked again. Later Aki wonders, whilst the rest are sitting around eating cookies, as to where Anya was. In the end, Murasaki begins to disappear because it was the end of the stage. She asks Himiko and Aki (her Ma and Pa) to hug her before she goes. After she disappeared, the academy disappeared and everyone was in the clothes they were in previously and on the floor was another Chromosome. Episode 3 (Stage 4) Makino and the others were in the lobby when Kaikoku showed up with Zakuro. Kaikoku told them that when they were busy with the 3rd stage, he and Zakuro have intruded floor 51 which was prohibited for all of them. While they were reporting what has happened, they were attacked by a Plant Monster. It caught Zakuro's leg. Paka then opened the speaker and said that since they have broken into floor 51, stage 4 will become an S-level stage, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-Eaters". Kaikoku then saves Zakuro but was going to hit Anya as well, they started arguing when Himiko threw a flashbang onto the monster causing it to fall down and separating the group. Iride and Anya were separated from the rest, Yuzu tells them to meet them in the food storage in the basement. At the basement, Anya was sleeping due to not having enough rest as stated by Yuzu. Iride explains to everyone what they have encountered which was a Mimicry Man-Eater disguised as Karin. It pisses off Karin knowing that it got close to Iride. Yuzu then says to Kaikoku to accompany her to her room as her bodyguard and gives a task to Iride and Zakuro to bring the withered Mimicry Man-Eater to her. Himiko was feeding Makino as he was sleeping while the rest were talking. After Yuzu has made her investigation on the Mimicry Man-Eater, she tells everyone that at sunset all of them are going to eradicate the Mimicry Man-Eaters. She displays her box of poison she has brought from her room explaining to everyone that it will be divided by all of them. Suddenly the speaker started revealing Paka's voice, he tells them it's been a week since they have been in this world and they have passed 5 million views, which is first in the game's history. He feels honored as being responsible for the 13th district. After he was done with his announcement, Yuzu starts to begin her operation. She says Iride, Zakuro, Anya, and Kaikoku to inject the poison on the core of the ivy. She tasks Karin to help her, Himiko to cook, and Makino on sleeping duty. Yuzu adds they need a password to know if they aren't fake. The password was whenever someone says Karin the other replies with pudding, leaving Karin confused. The four eating Himiko's pudding and they had 10 seconds for their operation to begin and off they go. After they return they all get to sleep. The next day, everyone wakes up realizing stage 4 has been completed. They see the monsters were withered because of the poison. Karin looks at Yuzu wondering what is she up with Iride since she is hugging him and she's happy that he's safe. Then she adds "I should've kissed him while I had the chance" leaving everyone confused on what she was saying. Episodes 4 and 5 (Stage 5) At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. Iride heads to the house as he will enter the first but Anya stops him stating he should be cautious. He states it will be fine and it's not like someone with a knife will stab him, he opens the door and a girl rushing towards him wanting to kill him but he was saved by Kaikoku. The girl then asks if they were demons and they weren't so she takes them to the elder so he can explain what is happening. When they enter, the elder introduces himself reveling his name, Kihachi and the girl is his granddaughter Kikka and he was sorry for what she did. He adds that tonight a demon will abduct a girl and he is afraid if it will be his granddaughter. He realizes that they have come to end the demon situation so he gives them 2 sacrificial robes so they complete the stage. Yuzu states that it's a good thing to locate the demon's base if one of them was abducted, Kaikoku adds that maybe they're dead but Kikka tells them they're not but was silenced by her grandfather. The group starts discussing who will participate, Yuzu says Kaikoku and Zakuro will be the first two and adds if there was any volunteer, Iride volunteers as usual. Kihachi cuts them saying the legend says that the demons love bouncy and busty bodies. Everyone starts to argue on who will wear one of the robes to join Iride, Himiko is trying her best to calm them down but it was no use so she uses her weapon to quiet everyone. When everyone calmed down, Yuzu had an idea which was dressing Makino since he was sleeping all the time. Outside Zakuro asks Yuzu why did she pick Makino, she stats that anyone will be caught in Makino's eyes whatever their race or age is. Kaikoku tries to look at his eyes but he feels disgusted from it. Himiko realizes Iride and Anya are chatting with each other so she heads to them asking if they did makeup after they fight. Anya says it wasn't really a fight, Iride states that he went to Paka for sleeping drug so he can sleep but when he showed it to him Anya got mad and punched him. Then everyone went hiding in the bushes and waiting for the demon to appear. Kikka appears behind them in silence she says that all of them were stupid, she wanted to kill them especially Kaikoku since he got her earlier. Kaikoku notices Kikka behind him and tells her what is she doing here, she freaks out but she tells him there's a bug on his back. He tells Zakuro to remove it but he gives a commentary about it. Himiko removes the bug from his back and claims it's too tiny and plump, Yuzu notices a beetle on Anya's back making Anya curious and asking Yuzu to get it. Karin warns them to get back to their position and to leave the bugs when they heard a huge stomp. A huge giant demon appears behind Iride and Makino carrying them to his face. He realizes their bodies aren't bouncy or busty but they are thin and frail. Iride tries to say he's naked and Makino was sleeping which he couldn't use his eyes to the demon, Anya throws his pole at the giant demon distracting him. Everyone gets out facing the giant demon and then the demon says which one will it be to Kikka, Kikka has chosen Karin and were keeping her as a hostage at her grandfather, then they realize the giant demon is the elder Kihachi. He takes Kikka and Karin into his pam and heads out. Iride shouts saying if he can come too but they said they don't have space for another person. Iride says it will be like a trial and they can kill him if they didn't need him. Anya yells at Iride saying what is he doing this, he states that he can't leave Karin alone, he then leaves with Kihachi, Kikka, and Karin. Anya says that we don't know where they are going to but Yuzu claims that she has put a transmitter on Iride's neck which would be easier to locate them. (end of episode 4) Anya wants to go with Kaikoku and Zakuro to save Iride but he wasn't allowed since he wasn't within the 4 making Himiko and Makino hold him back. The 3 of them were sitting outside waiting for the others to come back safely. Episode 6 (stage 6) Paka takes the teenagers io isolated ruins of Karakara Desert for the sixth stage, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. Paka claims the stage is simple. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, Himiko is feared by Anya's anger and Anya fears from Himiko because of her flashbangs. Paka is jealous but denies it in front of Anya, he tells him he will eat pepper tomorrow as a threat. Iride tries to say that he'll go instead of Anya but Yuzu doesn't let him. Iride goes to Himiko telling her that it will be fine and that Anya is a kind guy in his heart. Later on, somewhere on the beach, Makino is sleeping while his eyes were open. Zakuro enters the cafe and sees Paka. Paka says that the situation about his sister he doesn't know anything, Zakuro says that he is here to know what he did to Karin and the others since he served them sweets. Paka mentions that the white room is clean and that one of them might get to enter it. Zakuro thinks this is a threat but it was a warning, he adds that Kaikoku is the most one that disturbs the harmony of the game. Zakuro takes his switchblade aiming to attack Paka but was stopped by Makino. Makino tells him they are waiting for you and he drags him out. When they were outside he says that he lied. Outside the temple, Iride muses how he wants to collect all the chromosomes and wants to enter the temple, and Yuzu tells him that this dungeon is unsuitable for him and she would get mad at him. The other 4 comes along and talk about Himiko and Anya. Zakuro says that Paka will do something if they didn't show up soon and adds that Anya is hard as a cockroach and after that, they come out from the temple, Ayna yells at Zakuro that he heard him saying that and with that they have completed the sixth stage. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters